Red Savarin
"When I get down to work, there's just no stopping me!" —''Red's catchphrase'' , the main protagonist of the story. He rides his beloved Mecha, the Dahak, and makes a living as a Hunter together with his adoptive sister Chocolat. He can be a little rough around the edges, but he's honest, kind, and good at taking care of others; the classic "Alpha Dog." An orphan with no memories of his past or how he came to pilot the Dahak, Red is a Caninu with his nose firmly pointing toward the future. Appearance Caninu Red is a Caninu, and has light red fur with brownish red hair, large upright ears and blue eyes. His clothes primarily consist of a blue shirt, red and blue shorts, a red cape, and a red pilot's cap. He wears brown gloves with red guards and green gems, and wears brown boots. He also wears goggles, though he never appears to use them. When not piloting the Dahak, he uses a gunblade type weapon known as the stun gun, which he can use to administer shocks and paralyze. Trance In his human form his hair turns blond, his fur disappears, and his eyes either remain blue or turn red. For an unexplained reason, upon assuming this form the upper half of his clothes disappear along with his hat and goggles, and only his pants remain. Oddly enough these clothes reappear when he de-Trances. Personality Red, at the start of the game, is a brash and quick to act person who thinks only of beating the enemies he's faced with and not thinking of the consequences. Throughout the game, he becomes more mature as he comes to understand what he's up against and learns about his past. Red is also fairly extroverted and has a confident attitude, but at the same time can be lazy and rude. Red has a simplistic, dedicated, and courageous personality. His boisterous demeanor puts others at ease and irradiates a trusthworthy and capable air, to the point where he is able to gain Elh's loyalty. His naivete also invites teasing and insult from others, though Red is actually very intelligent despite his rough exterior, simply not in an academic sense. He seems incapable of assuming adult responsibilities such as finances and housework, which ironically fall to his younger sister Chocolat, though as he matures he gradually learns how to cope with them. History Past Warning Spoilers! Red was created by Baion and Merveille as a hybrid, with the form of a human and an animal, which is the race of the series. Him, Blanck and Nero were all hybrids, created to help Baion awaken Lares and Lemures and bring Tartaros to the dimension. However, Merveille made Red into a defect on purpose, so that he would grow and evolve, seeking help and advice. When Baion realised he was a defect, Merveille sent Red away with the Dahak before he could be 'scrapped', and also wiped his memory so that he could live normally. Red then turned up at the orphanage Chocolat was raised in, with no memories and only the Dahak. Chocolat was described to act as Red's big sister during this phase, leading him around and looking after him. He apparently also has no memory of when he first appeared at the orphanage. Present After leaving the orphanage with Chocolat, Red pursued the job as a Hunter, performing tasks for money. At some point he and Chocolat started living in the airship; Asmodeus. During one mission Red discovered a mysterious amulet which sets the story into motion. Relationships Chocolat Red and Chocolat act like brother and sister, though despite Red being four years older, Chocolat generally bosses him around. This is probably due to the fact that she acted as the older one when he was at the orphanage. Despite this, they obviously care about each other. Elh Red finds Elh on board the Hindenburg when it is going down. He rescues her, though thinks she is a boy, and doesnt learn that she's a girl until the chapter 'Elh's Phobia'. By the end of the first part, they are shown to care about each other a lot, as Red rescues Elh despite her admitting that she would have taken his life in the 'Rite of Forfeit'. During the second part, this is taken slightly further, as Elh shows that she is worried about Red during the simulations, and at the end when he threatens her life, she refuses to leave his side. Merveille During the first part, not much of a relationship is shown. However, when the second part begins and Red's past is starting to be revealed, Red asks Merveille if she would be his mother, because she gave some of her cells to help create him. When the game is complete and you go to the Golden Roar and talk to her, she calls you her son, before saying that she is only joking..or at least partially. Basset Orphanage Red seems to have a sort of relationship with the Director and kids at the Basset Orphanage, as he visits them when he has the time, and plays with the kids when they want to. In fact, the Orphanage plays a critical point in helping Red fully control his "Trance". TriviaCategory:Mecha Pilots *For an unexplained reason, Red seems to have deep knowledge in engineering. For example, he is able to unlock a door with only a pipe. **Another example may be in a mission, when he's charged to fix some electronics engines: He manages to fix them in a minutes, without further indications. *Despite his look and age, Red seems to be very experienced in Hunting. *It is later found out in an endgame quest that, when he was still at the orphanage, he wet himself in bed *Red is voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara, who is known for many Anime roles such as Simon from Gurren Lagan and Natsu from Fairytail. He even quotes Natsu at one point saying, "I'm FIRED UP!" Category:Characters Category:Caninu Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Project CODA Category:Hybrids